pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Alexander Raleigh
Sir Walter Alexander Raleigh (5 September 1861 – 13 May 1922) was an English poet and academic. His best-known poem may be "Wishes of an Elderly Man Wished at a Garden Party, June 1914 ". Life He was born in London, the fifth child and only son of a local Congregationalist minister. Raleigh was educated at the City of London School, Edinburgh Academy, University College London, and King's College, Cambridge. He was Professor of English Literature at the Mohammedan Anglo-Oriental College in Aligarh (1885–87), Professor of Modern Literature at the University College Liverpool (1890–1900), Regius Professor of English Language and Literature at Glasgow University (1900–1904), and Chair of English Literature at Oxford University and Fellow of Magdalen College, Oxford (1904–22).‘RALEIGH, Sir Walter’, Who Was Who, A & C Black, 1920–2007; online edn, Oxford University Press, Dec 2007 accessed 1 April 2008 Raleigh was knighted in 1911. On the outbreak of World War I he turned to the war as his primary subject. In 1915 he delivered the Vanuxem lectures at Princeton on "The Origins of Romance" and "The Beginnings of the Romantic Revival," and lectured on Chaucer at Brown, which gave him the degree of Litt.D.New International Encyclopedia His finest book may be the first volume of The War in the Air (1922). He died from typhoid (contracted during a visit to the Near East) in 1922, being survived by his wife Lucie Gertrude, and their four sons and a daughter. He is buried in the churchyard of the parish church of St. Lawrence at North Hinksey, near Oxford. His son Hilary edited his light prose, verse, and plays in Laughter from a Cloud (1923). Recognition Raleigh Park at North Hinksey, near Harcourt Hill where he lived from 1909 to his death, is named after him. Publications * Poetry and fact : an inaugural address delivered at University College, Liverpool, March 13th, 1890. Liverpool: H. Young, 1890. * Robert Louis Stevenson. London: E. Arnold, 1895. * Style. 3rd edn. London: Edward Arnold, 1898. *''Milton.'' London: E. Arnold, 1900. *''The study of English literature.'' Glasgow: Maclehose, 1900. Pamphlet. * Wordsworth. London: E. Arnold, 1903. * Samuel Johnson: lecture delivered Cambridge, 22 February, 1907. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1907. * Shakespeare. London: Macmillan, 1909. * Six essays on Johnson. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1910. * The meaning of a University; an inaugural address delivered to the students of University College, Aberystwyth on the 20th of October, 1911. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1911. * Shakespeare's England: an account of the life and manners of his age. 2 vols. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1916. *''Romance: two lectures delivered at Princeton University, May 4th and 5th, 1915.'' Princeton: University Press, 1916. * The war of ideas: an address to the Royal colonial institute, delivered Dec. 12, 1916. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1917. *''Some gains of the war; an address to the Royal Colonial Institute delivered Feb. 13, 1918.Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1918. *''England and the war, being sundry addresses delivered during the war and now first collected.''Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1918. *''The English novel; a short sketch of its history from the earliest times to the appearance of Waverley. London: J. Murray, 1919. *''The war in the air; being the story of the part played in the Great War by the Royal Air Force.6 vols. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1922-37. * ''Laughter from a cloud. Preface by Hilary Raleigh. London: Constable, 1923. *''Some authors: a collection of literary essays, 1896-1916.'' Oxford: Clarendon Press. 1923. *''On writing and writers, by Walter Raleigh; being extracts from his note-books.'' London: E. Arnold, 1926. * The English voyages of the sixteenth century. Glasgow: Jackson, Wylie, 1926. * The letters (1879-1922). 2nd edn. Ed. Lady Raleigh. London: Methuen, 1928. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto ."Notes on Life and Works," Selected Poetry of Walter Alexander Raleigh (1861-1922), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 14, 2011. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Walter Alexander Raleigh (1861-1922) (9 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Walter Alexander Raleigh at PoemHunter. ;Books * ;About * Sir Walter Raleigh at the University of Glasgow Story. * Professor Sir Walter Alexander Raleigh (An Alig) at Deedahwar News Views. Category:1861 births Category:1922 deaths Category:Alumni of King's College, Cambridge Category:Alumni of University College London Category:Old Citizens (City of London School) Category:Fellows of Magdalen College, Oxford Category:Scottish scholars and academics Category:Aligarh Muslim University faculty